This project will provide research needed to extend the mobility and independence of those confined to wheelchairs. Commercialization of a powered version of US Patent Number 4,512,588 stair-climbing wheelchair could increase the access available to most wheelchair users. Phase I will finalize plans for fabrication of prototypes, user test, engineerng test, training plans and market studies. A rehabilitation hospital will be selected to assist in Phase II. Phase II will include a review of wheelchair appropriateness by rehabilitation specialist, fabrication of five prototypes, observation of user test in a rehabilitation hospital, engineering test, preparation of training plans and conduct a marketing survey. Phase II will mature the wheelchair configuration and prepare marketing data to encourage investment. Phase III will begin manufacturing and distribution operations.